youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitubia:Interviews/HarleyTBS
This interview was conducted on February 10, 2020, by NameOfUser57 ---- HarleyTBS is a YouTuber with over 3,000 subscribers ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * I discovered YouTube in 2009/2010 from a relatives phone. Q2: What was the first YouTube video you ever watched? * I watched a Pokemon lets play. Q3: What was the first video game you ever played? * Pokemon Red. Q4: How many videos have you ever watched? * Around 19,000. Q5: How many channels are you subscribed to? *234. Q6: Who was the first YouTuber you were a fan of? * KSI. Q7: Who is the biggest channel subscribed to you? * H-Matter Q8: What do you think of COPPA and it’s effect on YouTube? * I think COPPA is detrimental to the platform, its almost impossible to class your videos as for or not for children in the gaming industry unless you play very niche games like MK11 which gets age restricted by default so you make no profit. Q9: Has your username always been HarleyTBS, if not, what have you used previously? * My username used to be theblazingsword1, my old PS3 username. Q10: Do you have a favourite and least favourite video you have created? * My favorite video is https://youtube.com/watch?v=Gml2cjfoq_Y&t=58s… it was amazing to do something like donating to charity. My least favorite is https://youtube.com/watch?v=tfmV5Em-Kvc&t=10s… my most popular video, I dislike it so much because I messed up the audio and I probably lost so many chances to become a big YouTuber for that mistake. Q11: Favourite part about being a YouTuber? * I love interacting with the community, its so fun to talk and find out what people enjoy and just to have a good time with my fans. Q12: What is your favourite video game? * Dead By Daylight. Q13: Do you play any games that you don’t record? * I play lots of Dead By Daylight but rarely record it, Brawlhalla is a guilty pleasure, CSGO I rarely record, Borderlands 3, Fortnite (occasionally), Most EA games (battlefield, titanfall, apex legends, etc.) and many others. Q14: How many video games do you own? * I own around 1400 video games at this time. Q15: What do you use to record and edit videos? * I record with OBS or Action! and edit with Vegas Pro 16 or Vegas Movie Studio 15. Q16: How long does it take to make a video? * 9-10 hours depending on the type. Q17: How long does it take to make a thumbnail, and what’s it like to make them for Skeppy? * Normally around 2-3 hours. I enjoy making thumbnails I feel its a fun way to express creativity, I only dislike when they turn out bad, it feels like a waste of effort and I just want to redo it. It's fun to make them for Skeppy, its a cool way of seeing my work go into a huge thing that people love and I love seeing comments complementing my work. Q18: How many comments do you reply to? * I reply to almost all of my comments, if people make the effort to contact me I make the effort to reply. Q19: Do you watch your own videos after uploading them? * I often rewatch my videos to see how I could improve and what mistakes I made, or how far I have come from that video. Or with series’s like Subnautica to see where I left off, what I've done or to remember, etc. etc. Q20: If you were in charge of YouTube, what would you change? * I would bring back creator studio classic, un-abbreviate sub counts as it ruins the milestones and bring YouTube back to Creator focused not brand focused. Its not about making the most money as a company, it should be about being a good company overall. Q21: Did you ever expect to get to your current number of subscribers and views? * I did not, since I started, YouTube has always been above all else a passion project, I make videos because I remember watching JackSepticEye years ago say something about how he helped someone from suicide because of his videos, I wanted to be like that, someone people could go to, someone they felt trusted by. Q22: Did you ever expect to get 16,000 views on your most popular video? * I didn't but it was a happy surprise, I have been working on a new one of them for years, I could've capitalized on it but it felt wrong to do something I felt shouldn't be overdone, however, I am currently working on a new video just like it to go up soon. Q23: What is your lifetime view and sub count goal, and what was it when you started YouTube? * I want to reach 100,000 subscribers and a million views. To hit that milestone would be incredible. To have so many people support me would bring me to tears. And to receive a plaque, it would make the 5 years of dedication to the platform feel rewarded, the plaque is something special, not everybody gets it, it shows that you made a difference, thats what I want. I started YouTube I believe on June the 23rd, 2015. Q24: How long do you think YouTube will last? * I think my channel could last 30 years if I could keep it as a job to support me. I would love to live my life working on this project till the day I die. Making people happy. I just need it to be a steady income so I can survive from it while doing what I love. Q25: Have you ever been to and YouTube conventions, and if not, do you plan to? * I have never been to a convention, though I plan to, I have had severe anxiety and depression for years and I felt like such a failure I didn't want to go to conventions, but now, I feel so much more positive with my new life in Thailand, beautiful girlfriend and amazing family. Q26: What advice do you have for aspiring YouTubers? * For aspiring YouTubers; do what you love man, who cares what gets views, do what you find fun, its way better, don't do something thats not fun, you won't enjoy it and you'll feel trapped. Q27: What plans do you have for your channel, and have you ever done an interview like this before? * I want to expand my content, I want to range to way more people, I want to become more professional and do interviews, I want to make my own background music, I am developing my own game that I want to intertwine with my channel (my game has its own discord https://discord.link/distopi). I have done one interview similar to this a few years ago with an ex-friend called Aaron on his channel "Rellicast". Category:YouTube Interviews